Eclipse Boss Cypress
Professor Cypress is the professor of Roria. Unlike the other professors in core series games, Cypress doesn't stay in the Pokémon Lab. After the player's parents are kidnapped, Cypress instructs the player to find his friend Linda, only to have her attack the player. Much later on he apologizes to the player, but talks like he doesn't know Linda, causing the player to get suspicious and ultimately leading to the revelation that Cypress is actually the Eclipse Boss. History Cypress first appears in Pokémon Lab, Mitis Town after the player talks to his or her parents at the Archeology Site, giving Starter Pokémon to the player and Rival Jake. The player's parents then seek Cypress for a private talk about what they have discovered deep in the Archeology Site, but not revealing enough to let Cypress immediately get his hands on Mythical Pokémon Hoopa. Witnessing them giving player the Bronze Brick necklace after battling Jake, he then ordered his underlings to kidnap player's parents shortly after player sets off on Route 1. He pretends to be innocent by delivering this bad news to the player personally and instructing the player to find his "friend" Linda at Cheshma Town, apparently sending the player right into a trap. He immediately vanishes from the town, not giving the player a chance to interrogate him on Linda's ambush. After a long absence, Cypress approaches the player outside Rosecove Gym just when the player acquires the Float Badge. He apologizes to the player regarding to what his so-called friend Linda has done back at Cheshma Town, and also revealing what Team Eclipse has done in the past few years to Roria, as well as what they seem to be after currently. However, during his apology, instead of directly calling her name, he referred Linda as "a strange woman", contrary to how he stated that she is his friend back when the player's parents were abducted, sparking suspicion in player's mind. Eventually he decides to reveal his true self when Team Eclipse raids Anthian City and captures Rival Jake in the process. Confronted by the player and Rival Tess in Anthian Park, he confirms to be the boss and founder of Team Eclipse, greatly astonishing Jake and Tess. Cypress proceeds on revealing his backstory -- how he has no friends and grew up alone with Pokémon, how he has become a Pokémon Professor, how he finds human beings abuse Pokémon to do whatever they want, and how he finds Hoopa to have the power for creating new worlds ideal to him. Unable to suppress the rage anymore, Tess yells at Cypress by calling him a terrorist and forces him to battle the player...... Personality Cypress is similar to Flare Boss Lysandre in Pokémon X and Y -- a man originally with good intentions, but seeing the cruelty in humanity has driven him into extreme madness, turning himself into a devil. He also has similar intentions to Galactic Boss Cyrus in Pokémon Diamond, Pearl and Platinum -- plotting to use Legendary and Mythical Pokémon to create a perfect world. Despite saying early on in game that Pokémon grow by battling alongside trainers to get stronger, he is actually disgusted by Pokémon battles -- nevertheless, he does come fully prepared for one. Once he decides to reveal his true identity, he does not hesitate to show how corrupted his brain is and how much he believes in terrorism, by planning to blast the power core of Anthian City. On a side note, unlike the other professors in core series games, Cypress does not stay in the Pokémon Lab at Mitis Town, disappearing right after he tells the player that his or her parents are kidnapped. Dialogue Mitis Town "Hello, my name is Professor Cypress. I am the new professor in Mitis Town. I'll bet you're Player. Your parents were just telling me about you. You must be very excited to be getting your first Pokémon today. There are a few things you must know about Pokémon first. Pokémon are our friends, and we grow alongside them. They grow, and in some cases, evolve and change form, as we battle with them. Your Pokémon will grow to love you as you adventure with them." "Yes, and there are still many things that we do not know about Pokémon. Player, I want you now to pick a Pokémon that you would like to accompany you on your adventures. Make a choice from these 18 21 different breeds. Go ahead now." "Excellent choice, Player!" "Alright Player, many challenges await you. Let me give you one other gift that will help you along your way. It's a Pokédex. It's like an electronic encyclopedia that records the kinds of Pokémon you encounter and capture. It will also help me in my research with Pokémon. Also, if you'd like, you can come back at any time and purchase another Pokémon from my assistant, David. Now, what are you waiting for? Go and explore the world of Pokémon!" *If talked to after getting Starter Pokémon: "Go and explore the world of Pokémon!" "Player...... I'm so glad to see you are safe. I am so sorry to be the one to tell you this, Player...... but your parents have been abducted from their home in the short time you have been gone. Not much is known yet, but it is suspected that they were taken by a group of people known as Team Eclipse. You see, Team Eclipse is an organization of people who have a unique perspective on people and Pokémon. They believe that people and Pokémon are not at harmony with one another, and they have interesting ideas for how to solve this problem. They are also dangerous and not to be trifled with. They seem to do whatever it takes to accomplish their goals. I do not know what they want with your parents, but I suspect it has something to do with their skills as archeologists. Your parents are familiar with Pokémon of legend on Roria. Whatever Team Eclipse is after, I'm sure they're getting very close to achieving it. Now tell me, Player, did your parents say anything about their work when you saw them this morning? Oh, so your parents gave you that necklace earlier. That's interesting. Anyway, it's not safe for you here now. Player, I want you to go stay with a friend of mine in Cheshma Town. At least until we figure out what's happened here. You can't miss her house, it has a blue roof. Be careful now Player, and don't go looking for trouble." Rosecove City "Well, look who it is......" "What a surprise to run into you here, Player. I was just in the neighbourhood to talk to a man about some Pokémon-related issues I've been having. Anyways, I just want to take this time to apologize to you about what happened back in Cheshma Town. I heard from a few people that a strange woman had actually met you and tried tricking you. That was very fortunate of you to manage to escape her. I'll bet you and your Pokémon are very strong now? Oh, it looks like you have 3 badges now. You really are coming along quite well. Anyways Player, I also wanted to tell you that I haven't gotten any word regarding your parents yet. According to a few sources, it would appear that Team Eclipse definitely has them, but it's unclear where they are keeping them. Team Eclipse has been giving the people of Roria trouble for a few years now but their base of operation has never been found. What's odd is that in the past they have been keeping their villainous attempts on the down low. Lately, though, they have been attacking very populated areas and in large numbers. If I had to guess, I'd say they were getting close to whatever it is that they are after. What's that, you want to know what they're trying to do? Well, there have been stories and rumours spread around that they are looking for a particular ancient Pokémon with an incredibly unique power. I was once told that Team Eclipse is not happy with the world we live in. Apparently whatever they are searching for might have the potential to take them someplace new. I would guess an entirely new world. What Pokémon has that sort of power, though, is beyond me. I've heard that Team Eclipse has also been making attempts to gather lots of other Pokémon, including some Mythical or Legendary Pokémon. Groudon and Kyogre are great and powerful Pokémon that can create land and seas. They give our world balance. I'm guessing they need those Pokémon to bring balance to wherever they are trying to get to. Without these Pokémon however, I'm afraid it would bring chaos upon Roria. You see, Legendary Pokémon crafted this world. Be it, the land and seas, or even time and space. It was all made by Legendary Pokémon. Anyways, we have nothing to fear. It seems that Team Eclipse's attempt to secure another Legendary Pokémon has failed. Well, I really must get going Player. I need to run to the Pokémon Centre real fast. Be safe and stay out of trouble. It was nice talking to you." (Rushes to the Pokémon Centre) Battles Anthian Park C C